


Social Media

by ancienttardis



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC
Genre: Instagram, Social Media, mention of death/ blood, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancienttardis/pseuds/ancienttardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to start up an instagram account... but the things he posts are a little too vulgar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Media

**Author's Note:**

> first little fic i've ever written. Probably not all that good but I hope you like it.  
> social media of my own:   
> -tumblr: b3nedictsdick  
> -instagram: sociopath_in_a_tardis

All Sherlock heard anymore when reviewing evidence during a case was ‘We found this photo of *blank* on *enter social media website here*’. Most commonly ending up being Instagram where they found the photos. He knew John had an instagram to post pictures of him with family or even the occasional case of John taking a selfie while Sherlock wasn’t paying attention. All of which with silly captions that make John feel like he’s clever.

 

He just about had enough of ‘get on social media!’ from John, Lestrade, Molly, etc. Lots of people. so he decided to make an instagram account. Sherlock didn’t get the point of it other than shoving pictures of things into peoples faces. He could have some fun with it such as posting pictures of John when he wasn’t paying attention… Or posting pictures of crime scenes to have people find the things he normally wouldn’t find so obvious.

 

That’s just what he did. The next crime scene he was on, his account was filled with pictures of dead bodies and clues. It only took moments to get a fanbase on his instagram. People from around the world were flooding into the comments and following him. John had no clue about Sherlocks account until Sherlock brought it up while talking about their case. John nearly choked on his coffee when he saw that Sherlock was posting pictures of bloodied mutilated corpses online that were supposed to be private and only seen with official eyes.

“Sherlock! you can’t do that! Instagram is going to take down your account. Plus Lestrade is going to get pissed.” John took Sherlock’s phone and scrolled through the photos he posted. “Oh I see you’re getting revenge on me.” He gave Sherlock a dirty look.

“Well you can’t blame me. Some people that have commented have actually been helpful.” Sherlock pointed out and snatched his phone back from John. Meanwhile John was just amazed that Sherlock hadn’t gotten in trouble yet. Sherlock quickly snapped a picture of his expression and posted it with a witty caption. “I think i’ve gotten pretty good at social media, don’t you?” He said with a smirk.

  
“Sure, whatever.” John just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Just like any other day dealing with ‘The Genius Detective’ Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
